


Irresistable JUDAS kiss

by jura_mirahe0791



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791
Summary: A poem that dedicated to Oikawa powerful possiveness and overbearing love





	Irresistable JUDAS kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired and given tribute to the fanfic "Finding Shouyou".

A cursed kiss,

Slip remarks it to my tongue,

Strong lusting vogue,

That's should be unforgiven kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> One of the shortest poem that I create.  
> Sorry guys for the wrong grammar and spelling. Okay thanks for reading


End file.
